Y llegaste tú
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: El amor se terminaba, Naruto lo sabía. Pero también sabía que de alguna u otra manera el amor volvía para quedarse para siempre. Hinata se lo demostró. [Naruto & Hinata]
1. Traiciones que marcan el destino Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Nota: **todos los OC´s son de mi propiedad, menos Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y llegaste tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Traiciones que marcan el destino

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto escándalo...?

—¿Escándalo…? ¡¿Escándalo?! –explotó.

No podía creer que su esposa estuviese tan tranquila, como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Creía que en cualquier momento cometería una estupidez, pero por el bien de su pequeña hija tenía que tomárselo con calma. Respiró más de una vez para tratar de calmarse.

—Hina… –la llamó, y la mujer que llego a amar con tanta locura dejó de verse sus uñas para mirarle —, me acabas de ser infiel… ¡con mi propio hermano!

—Por favor –ahora fue su turno. Se puso de pie rápidamente, no desviando su mirada de él —. No te consideres una blanca paloma, Naruto, porque no es asi. ¿O tengo que recordarte quien fue infiel primero de nosotros dos?

—¡Yo nunca te fui infiel!

—Oh, claro, y la mala del cuento soy yo y tú eres el héroe, ¿supongo? –susurró, conteniéndose —. El único culpable, eres tú.

—¿Yo?

Deseaba tanto reírse de la situación. Vio cómo su esposa asentía y él simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Yo soy el culpable? –se preguntó a sí mismo. Perfecto, ella se había encargado de hacerlo explotar.

Le importaba un rábano si levantaba la voz.

—Tú eres el único culpable quien hizo que esta relación se fuese al caño.

—No, querida, fuiste tú. ¡Tus malditos caprichos fue lo que hizo que este matrimonio se fuese a la basura!

—¡Claro que no! –rugió ella, con algunas lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos —. ¡Fuiste tú!, dejaste de amarme, solamente te dedicas al trabajo y punto. A nada más. Ni si quiera asistías a los cumpleaños de Minako o a algunas de sus presentaciones de ballet. ¡Siempre estabas metido en el trabajo!, pensé que podría soportarlo, después de todo, me convencía que solamente era una etapa. Nada más, que mi amor por ti nunca terminaría, pero no fue asi.

Pudo ver como se quedaba callado, completamente mudo ante la verdad que ella le decía. Porque era asi, desafortunadamente su amor por él termino.

Se acabó.

Ese amor del cual estaba segura, en tan solo 9 años se había terminado.

—Cada día te olvidabas. Cada día era lo mismo. Siempre eran discusiones, conversaciones frías… ya nada era como antes –bajo su mirada —. Y fue cuando Menma apareció…

—Estás dándome solamente excusas…

—¡No, no son excusas! –debatió ella, levantando la mirada —. No lo son, son las razones de porque hice lo que hice. Porque aunque te duela, Naruto, Menma era quien siempre estaba ahí, tal vez no con la más deslumbrante sonrisa como tú, pero siempre estaba ahí. En cada uno de los cumpleaños de Minako, estaba ahí, cargándola, ¡haciendo el papel de Padre que tú se supone que harías!

—Y el de amante también, ¿no? –musito, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba; su cabello era rubio y alborotado, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo y piel ligeramente morena con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

—Pues si –contesto, sin vergüenza, ni si quiera una apéndice. Porque lo que decía era verdad, no iba a ocultarlo como muchas otras —. Menma me dio lo que tú ya no me dabas.

—¿Y que se supone que es lo que yo ya no te daba?

—¡Amor, Naruto! ¡Eso ya no me dabas! –gritó, apretando sus puños —. Sé que por fuera puedo parecer una mujer fría, segura, igual que mi Padre, pero no es asi. Por dentro necesito amor. Y siempre creí que tú me lo darías, fue eso que me hizo enamorarme de ti, pero ya no. Ya no me lo dabas. Tus caricias, besos, les hacía falta el amor…

—Eso no justifica nada de lo que has dicho, Hina –expresó, mirándola con dolor.

—Piensa lo que quieras –murmuro, mirándole; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados y su fleco a un lado, sus ojos eran de color perla y piel clara —. Lo único que sé, es que esto ya no va a funcionar.

—Lo que me importa, es como Minako lo tomará.

—Descuida, lo entenderá –tomo su bolso, quitando las lágrimas que se rehúso que cayeran por sus mejillas —. Mañana mismo hablare con mi abogado para que empiece con los trámites del divorcio…

—Los estaré esperando –contesto.

Por fuera se mantenía inexpresivo, pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando como la misma torre de Babel. Todo lo que escuchó de Hina era verdad.

Su amor había terminado, y podía asegurar que nunca volvería.

**Jamás**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No sé si pueda seguir soportando esto –murmuro, dejando el labial a un lado, sintiendo como muchas otras veces las ganas de llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

—Tsk, deja de lloriquear. Tarde o temprano esto terminará, no seremos esclavas por toda la eternidad –miró a su amiga, la cual con sus palabras, por frías que fuesen o incluso mal sonantes, siempre le levantaba el ánimo —. Ahora andando, no quiero que el jodido jefe venga y nos apure. Si lo veo una vez más juro que lo mato.

—Tayuya –la llamó.

—¿Qué?

—Tu maquillaje –susurró, acercándose hasta ella. Vio que su amiga maldecía e intentaba limpiarse, pero se lo impidió —. Yo lo hare, nunca fuiste buena para maquillarte.

—Hm, ¿será porque detesto estás cosas?

—Tal vez las detestes, pero son herramientas que debemos de utilizar.

—Odio estas mierdas…

—¡Tayuya, deja de decir esas cosas!, no son palabras apropiadas para una dama como tú –aquella voz hizo que tanto ella como su amiga alzaran su mirada para posarla con la que consideraban una Madre, pero a la vez, una bruja.

—¿Una dama? ¿Asi se le llama a una prostituta de hoy en día…?

—Si quieres que tu deuda se termine, te recomiendo que cierres tu boca.

—Y yo le recomendaría que si quiere mantener su rostro tal como está…

—M-Mei-san –detuvo aquella pelea de miradas entre las dos, haciendo que la mujer madura, pero que conservaba su juventud, la mirara a ella —, disculpe las palabras de Tayuya… esta… algo estresado. Solamente eso –le sonrió, intentando bajar la tensión.

—Hai, lo que dijo Hinata, estoy… algo estresada. A veces digo cosas sin pensar –le dijo, apretando sus manos hasta convertirlos en puños. Le importaba un comino encajarse sus uñas en la piel; su cabello era de tono rojizo y largo, ojos color negros como la misma profundidad de un pozo y piel clara.

—Hum… pues querida, necesitas encontrar una cura para que no te estreses –habló, cruzada de brazos y mirando que las dos chicas que faltaban, las cuales sus clientes más frecuentes pedían, ya estaba listas; su cabello era largo y castaño, asi como rizo, ojos color aguamarina hermosos y piel clara, que a pesar de tener más años seguía conservando su juventud.

—Trataré de seguir su consejo –mostró una sonrisa forzada, lo suficiente para que la castaña supiese que su presencia la asqueaba.

—Que asi sea –dijo, quitando su mirada de la pelirroja para posarla en la otra joven mujer.

Una sonrisa le dedico.

—Hinata, cariño, alguien pide tus servicios, y sabes que una de mis reglas y las del jefe es que las chicas no deben de hacer esperar a los clientes, ¿cierto?

—Si… Mei-san. Gomen ne –suspiro al saber que ya no podía retrasar ese momento; su cabello era negro y largo, con destellos azulados y su fleco totalmente recto, ojos color perla como la misma luna y piel clara.

Se puso de pie, y vio que Mei se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa satisfactoria para salir de la habitación.

Pero antes de dar un paso…

—¿Huh? –se giró y vio que Tayuya la había detenido, tomándola de la muñeca —. ¿Ocurre algo, Tayuya?

—Cuídate bien, Hinata –aconsejo —. Los tipos con los cuales nos trataremos son… peligrosos. Asi que… en verdad, cuídate –la ojiluna sonrió dulcemente.

A pesar de que Tayuya fuese una mujer ruda, por dentro era una mujer maravillosa.

—Lo haré, gracias, Tayuya –se soltó del agarre, llevando ya en su mano aquel antifaz que utilizaba siempre, en aquella vida que el destino le había entregado.

Una vida que nunca podría cambiar…

¿O sí?

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola a todos!

Yo aquí, bueno, siempre ando aquí cuando tengo tiempo, asi que no es sorpresa.

Y tampoco es sorpresa que siempre traiga ideas.

Bueno, esta idea no me la podía sacar… ¡Oh claro que no!

¡Bendita sea mi querida prima!

¿Y les gusta esta idea?, porque sinceramente a mí me encanto.

Cuando me la plantee, cuando me di cuenta, mis dedos ya estaban escribiendo por sí solos.

**Aclaro **algunos personajes los tome de la película de Naruto **Road to ninja**, como Hina, que en realidad, si van a , en la barrita de personajes, viene ese nombre, Hina, al igual que Menma.

Quería hace una historia en donde participarán personajes de la película, y este proyecto le queda como anillo al dedo.

En verdad espero sus honestos comentarios. El primer capítulo es corto, pero ya los siguientes tomarán más drama.

De todo corazón, en verdad espero un comentario de ustedes, con su opinión sobre esta historia, que es NaruHina.

Asi que sin más, los leo en la próxima.

¡Besitos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Le dejan un reviwer, crítica constructiva, regaño y/o comentario a esta amable y despistada escritora?


	2. Traiciones que marcan el destino Parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y llegaste tú**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**2do capítulo**

Traiciones que marcan el destino

**.**

**.**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con terror y estando en shock todavía, miró a sus manos, esas manos que se encontraban totalmente llenas de aquel espeso y rojizo líquido. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por lo que había cometido con sus propias manos.

Todo parecía ser una pesadilla, de aquellas en donde quería abrir sus ojos y notar que solo fue parte de su imaginación. Que no era real.

Pero eso sí era real. Lo sabía al notar el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre que había amenazado con cortarle la garganta con su katana si no hacía lo que su enferma mente le pedía.

A pesar de que fuese prostituta, un trabajo sin moral, no haría nada de lo cual ella no deseaba ni quería hacer, sin embargo, en esa ocasión estuvo harta.

Harta de tener que soportar las órdenes de todos esos hombres que creían que todas las que trabajaban en aquel burdel eran basura, una mancha de suciedad en toda la sociedad cuando no era asi.

Cada una de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, incluida ella, eran seres humanos. Mujeres que a su corta edad les arrancaron de la peor manera sus esperanzas e ilusiones. Que detrás de aquel maquillaje que las hacían lucir sensuales y hermosas, y detrás de aquellos cortos y tentadores trajes que encendían la lujuria del hombre, solamente eran almas quebradas.

No eran basuras.

La situación se le fue de las manos; aquel hombre la lastimaba demasiado, se reía ante su cara al no poder defenderse como muchas otras veces, la miraba con ese deseo enfermo en sus ojos cada vez que se retorcía entre las sábanas pidiendo silenciosamente ser libre.

Hasta que no lo pudo soportar.

_Ese hombre se reía y se acercaba a su rostro, las lágrimas como muchas otras veces querían salir de sus ojos y esconderse en la curva de su cuello. _

_Sentía el frío en todo su cuerpo y le dolían sus muñecas por los agarres violentos del hombre que tenía encima. _

_El filo de la katana era mortal y se encontraba demasiado cerca de su cuello, si ese hombre lo movía al menos unos milímetros podía decirle adiós al mundo._

_— Harás lo que yo te ordene… gatita –musito con la voz ronca de deseo de ver a esa mujer de ojos aperlados ante él, aunque muy en el fondo de su retorcido ser deseaba que suplicara como muchas otras._

_Por su parte, ya no podía soportarlo._

_Ya no. Quería quitárselo de encima, que se fuera y la dejara en paz._

_Cuando se acercó a ella, y le lamió la mejilla sintió repulsión. Sucia, era la palabra de cómo se sentía cuando el tipo la manoseaba por todo el cuerpo, como besaba cada centímetro de su piel… todo…_

_Ya… no podía soportarlo._

_— Su-Suéltame –forcejeó pero el hombre hacía caso omiso a sus súplicas._

_De nuevo escuchó sus risas llenas de goce por su tortura y ella intentó quitárselo de encima, pero era más fuerte que ella. Demasiado._

_Vio la katana que descansaba al su costado, las manos masculinas tenían apresadas a sus muñecas; hizo todo lo posible para que la soltara de las manos y tomar la katana._

_Ya no pensaba en nada más, solo quería ser libre y punto._

_No lo pensó dos veces en cuando el hombre la dejó libre; el tipo intentó tomarla nuevamente del cuello pero se rehúso y lo tumbó al otro lado de la cama. Aprovechó su ventaja y desvaino la katana de su estuche._

_— Maldita perra… –el hombre iba hacia ella, la furia encadena en sus ojos eran peores que las llamas del mismo infierno._

_La iba atrapar, pero no lo iba a permitir. _

_Sin pensar en absolutamente nada, con el coraje fluyendo en sus venas, calvó justamente en el pecho, en el lugar exacto en donde el corazón se encontraba la katana._

_Pudo ser testigo al ver como los ojos del hombre se abrían llenos de sorpresa, como si en verdad no se esperaba un movimiento asi de su parte._

_Su respiración era agitada y los latidos de su corazón se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Delante de ella, el hombre colapsó entre las blancas sábanas, manchando con su líquido carmesí la blancura de estas._

_Mantenía su ceño fruncido, como si disfrutara verlo muerto, ver sus ojos sin vida alguna y no escuchar sus enfermas risas. Por un momento se sintió orgullosa de lo que había hecho, verdaderamente aliviada de haber hecho lo que siempre quiso._

_Sin embargo, el gozo duro poco tiempo cuando bajó su mirada y notó que entre sus manos se encontraba la evidencia que había asesinado._

— L-Lo mate… –Hinata temblaba.

Temblaba como una indefensa hoja de otoño ante lo que había hecho.

Había matado a alguien. Pero no era solamente a "alguien".

No, ella había asesinado al sobrino de uno de líderes de las familias más importantes dentro de la Yakuza. En cuánto se enterarán, iría contra de ella, asesinándola peor que a un perro.

El temor comenzó a comerla viva, mostrando miles de imágenes dentro de su mente, mostrando las posibles manera en las que la Yakuza la haría pagar al haber matado a uno de sus miembros.

Seguramente la violarían una y mil veces hasta que ella les pidiera la muerte. La torturarían y no le darían una muerte rápida. Al contrario, le daría una lenta y cruel.

Tuvo el impulso de esconderse en el baño y quedarse ahí todo el tiempo, tratando de auto convencerse que solo era una pesadilla.

Una fea pesadilla.

Pero eso no sería suficiente porque si lo hacía fácilmente la encontrarían y ahí comenzaría su verdadera muerte.

La salida era huir. Huir como nunca, dejando todo atrás, su vida, lo que fue, todo.

Irse a un lugar en donde nadie la encontraría; rápidamente comenzó a vestirse, colocándose de nuevo aquel vestido corto negro y su antifaz, asi nadie la reconocería. Ni si quiera se puso sus tacones al no ser necesarios, solamente fue al baño y se limpió sus manos que estaban manchadas con sangre.

Le dieron ganas de vomitar al ver el cuerpo, pero se contuvo. Tomó el saco que le perteneció al hombre y se lo puso encima; adentró de las bolsas de la prenda de vestir se encontró con unas llaves que pudo adivinar eran de un coche.

Gracias a la oscuridad y a lo silenciosos que eran los pasos, se deslizó entre las paredes y cerró la puerta con llave, la tiraría por algún lugar del camino para asi tener tiempo que la Yakuza se les dificultara su búsqueda.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, podía escuchar murmullos y gemidos, era obvio lo que pasaba en las habitaciones, sintió nuevamente ganas de vomitar, pero se llevó sus manos a su boca para no hacerlo.

El sonido de una de las puertas abrirse la paralizó. Si era uno de los amigos del hombre que yacía muerto en la habitación 54 estaría muerta.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? –Tayuya salía de la habitación en cuando aquel hombre ebrio quedó dormido, quería irse ya a su cuarto y darse un merecido baño ya que no soportaba tener en todo su cuerpo las caricias y besos del hombre que le tocó.

Hinata no le respondía aún, y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. Si ese hombre se atrevió a hacerle daño la conocería…

— Oi… –sin embargo, sus palabras murieron cuando Hinata comenzó a correr lejos de ella, sin ni si quiera darle el rostro o contestarle.

Eso lejos de tranquilizarla la alarmó.

— ¡Hinata! –a Tayuya le importaba un bledo despertar o molestar a los que se encontraban dentro de las habitaciones.

Comenzó a correr detrás de la peli azul sumamente preocupada de lo que le pasaba.

— ¡Hinata! –gritó de nuevo al ver como Hinata bajaba las escaleras rápidamente sin verla, solamente siguiente su camino.

Los tacones le entorpecían su labor de correr más rápido y alcanzarla.

Ya una vez en la planta baja, en el salón en donde se mostraban para ser elegidas por el cliente, no vio a Hinata por ningún lado. Conocía a Hinata desde que ambas fueron "adoptadas" por decirlo asi, por Mei, trayéndolas a esa pesadilla. Desde ese entonces ella era la que cuidaba a Hinata, y sabía cuándo la ojiperla no se encontraba bien.

Tal como ahora.

— ¿Dónde te metiste, tonta? –preguntó, no sabiendo donde se encontraba porque Hinata era buena para esconderse y demasiado silenciosa.

El sonido del motor de un auto la hizo mirar hacia una de las grandes ventanas del lugar; esquivó varias botellas vacías y llegó hasta la ventana, notando como un par de luces se encendían y como un Audi de último modelo comenzaba retroceder.

Aseguraba que quién manejaba era Hinata, pero desconocía la razón del porque huía.

— Hinata…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuánto se despertó de su ligero sueño, se dio cuenta que todo su apartamento se encontraba entre penumbras y que la noche ya decoraba el cielo. Se dio cuenta gracias al reloj que colgaba encima de la chimenea de la sala que ya era de madrugada, las 2:00 en punto para ser precisos.

Tocó su cabeza y notó que había bebido mucho, el dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte y pulsante se lo confirmaba.

— Mierda –gruñó el azabache de ojos azules, con su mirada hacia el piso.

A partir de tres noches atrás había comenzado a beber de más, era como si mediante del alcohol pudiese sobre llevar lo que había hecho durante cinco meses.

Meterse con la esposa de tu hermano no era que debía de tomarse a la ligera, mucho menos cuando tenía una pequeña hija que él sabía muy bien que iba a ser la víctima que sufriría aquel tipo de cosas.

Hina le había dicho que ya era hora de decirle a Naruto lo suyo. Hina al igual que él ya estaban cansados de tener que esconder lo que en verdad sentían.

Al principio para él fue capricho, no pudo tragarse el hecho de que por primera vez Naruto le había ganado, y a pesar de querer aparentar que no le importaba al final resultó que sí, si le importaba y más de lo que él mismo se habría imaginado.

Podía recordar que desde la preparatoria Hina siempre estuvo detrás de Naruto, por decirlo asi, ni si quiera le hizo caso alguno a Sasuke quien era el más popular en ese tiempo ni a todos los pretendientes que en sus tres años ganó. Solo era Naruto.

Ni si quiera cuando él se le insinuó, Hina acepto, al contrario, solo se burló de él y su capricho comenzó a crecer más y más. A tal punto, de cometer locuras.

Y también en convertirse más que en un solo capricho.

La cabeza de nuevo comenzó a palparle y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y llevarse ambas manos a sus sienes para soportar el dolor. Necesitaba hacerse un café negro para quitarse el efecto del alcohol, ya que al día siguiente debía de ir fresco al trabajo.

Antes de que se levantara, tomo su celular que descansaba en la mesita y notó que tenía un mensaje en buzón, se trataba de Hina.

Puso el aparato en su oreja después de haber picado las teclas correspondientes y comenzó a escuchar el mensaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No necesitaba porque voltear, su madre se encontraba detrás de él. Seguramente quería decirle unas palabras, pero no podía. Sonrió amargamente.

Su madre siempre decía lo que quería, asi de simple, siendo directa, pero ahora no podía decirle nada.

— Perdón si te desperté… no quería hacerlo.

— No importa –contesto la madura mujer de cabello rojizo y largo que miraba la espalda de su hijo —. No estaba dormida, no podía dormir.

Tuvo que llamar a su madre para que se llevara a Minako por unos días a la casa de campo de la cual su madre siempre usaba cada vez que quería olvidarse de la vida cotidiana y la ciudad, y sobre todo del punzante recuerdo de su padre. No quería que su única y pequeña hija fuese testigo de que la unión de sus padres se terminaría.

El amor que antes era tanto, ahora ya no era nada más que dolor y un palpitante dolor del cual su corazón era esclavo ahora.

Naruto en todo el tiempo que se encontraba ahí parada no le había dirigido la palabra o al menos darle la cara. Era mejor asi ya que si se la daba seguramente se le quebraría el corazón en notar que nuevamente uno de sus hijos sufría. Suspiró pesadamente.

Como deseaba volver al tiempo y haber hecho lo que tenía a su alcance para que esa rivalidad entre Menma y Naruto tuviese fin. Fue un error enorme haber dejado las cosas asi, creyendo que todo estaba bien cuando era más para convencerse a sí misma de que no había nada malo.

Era obvio que nunca fue asi, y esa era una prueba. Siempre pensó que la actitud que Menma tomo en su adolescencia era nada más una etapa, que tarde o temprano ese niño amable y siempre callado volvería, pero no fue asi.

Menma siguió creciendo, y el egoísmo asi como el orgullo también. Y asi mismo, ese rencor y odio entre Naruto y Menma también, pasando de lo limitado.

— Quiero que… te lleves a Minako por unos días, ¿sí?, no quiero que mi hija… vea esto. Sé que cuando crezca uno de los dos se lo tendrá que decir, pero por el momento quiero que… no sufra. Es muy pequeña.

— Naruto –murmuro Kushina, sin saber que decir. Nunca estuvo en una situación como esa, y no sabía lo quera estar en los zapatos de Naruto.

Quería apoyarlo, hacerlo sentir bien, pero… ¿Cómo era que le iba a pedir que sonriera en una situación como esa?

Era tonto pedir una cosa asi.

No tuvo otro remedio que asentir en silencio, como madre sabía que era mejor que Naruto se desquitará… que sacara lo que tenía, pero Naruto no mostraba fácilmente sus sentimientos, prefería ocultar todo con una sonrisa, fingir que todo esta bien para que cuando estuviese completamente solo dejara caer esas lágrimas que lo quemaban por dentro.

— Está bien. Me la llevaré por tres semanas –dijo.

Caminó hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, notando la botella casi vacía encima del escritorio. Puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo pero ni asi Naruto reaccionó, estaba sumergido entre el mar de sus pensamientos.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento indicado.

— No dejes que el alcohol te domine, hijo –susurró esas palabras sabiamente.

Se acercó a Naruto y le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

— Te amo, hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las lágrimas nublaban su mirada y no veía muy bien por donde iba. Pero sin duda el camino que había tomado era difícil. Las curvas eran muy peligrosas, por lo que tenía que conducir con mucho cuidado.

No sabía a dónde ir, cuando estuvo en el orfanato le habían dicho que no tenía familia alguna, que todos ellos habían muerto. Eso fue lo que le dijo aquel misterioso hombre que la dejó en ese lugar en una noche fría.

Desde ese momento paso la mayor parte de su infancia en aquel lugar en donde la pobreza era mucha.

Y toda su vida cambió en un drástico giro cuando Terumi Mei llegó a la vida de ella.

Ese era el resultado: una vil prostituta.

Con dolor cerró sus ojos, pisando sin darse cuenta el acelerador hasta llegar a los 150 k/h en una zona en donde debía de manejarse con mucho cuidado.

Su vida era un auténtico infierno, cada día que despertaba siempre se lo repetía dentro de su mente, asi como dentro de su corazón pedía que por lo menos, aunque fuese una pequeña oportunidad, cambiar su destino.

¿Tan mal ser humano fue como para no tener una segunda oportunidad?

Sin embargo, dejó de derramar lágrimas al escuchar una bocina pitar fuertemente.

Alzó su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que un Nissan blanco se acercaba a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—… no puedo soportarlo. En verdad no puedo, Menma. Estoy cansada.

Se mantenía callado, escuchando lo que Hina decía en ese mensaje.

La voz de ella al otro lado de la línea sonaba como si en algún momento se echara a llorar como una indefensa niña, pero Hina era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

Por más cruel que la situación fuese, esa mujer no mostraba sus sentimientos.

— Hoy se lo voy a decir. Si sigo asi, como si todo siguiera igual voy a morir. Lo único que te pido es… que en cuanto escuches este mensaje no creas que lo nuestro fue un error porque todo mi mundo se terminaría de derrumbar –Menma tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente —. Tengo que cortar, estoy a punto de llegar a la casa. Te amo.

El mensaje terminó y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a latir desenfrenados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En su mano varias cortadas que comenzaban a sangrar se encontraban, pero no le importaba desangrarse ahí mismo.

Varias cosas se encontraban fuera de lugar, tal como si un tornado hubiese pasado por el despacho y lo hubiese provocado cuando no fue asi.

Después, miles de imágenes se repitieran con crueldad en su mente; momentos con Hina, felices, graciosos, viajes, su primera vez, su primera beso, los arranques de celos de ella, los de él… todo.

Todo vino a su mente.

Y el rostro de Menma también, sonriendo con burla colmo siempre solía hacerlo cada vez que lo superaba.

Una vez más lo había hecho.

¡Una vez más había ganado!

Pero esta vez… con algo muy importante.

Hina…

Hina… la misma mujer que le dijo que lo amaba, durante todos esos días siempre escuchaba esas palabras de amor, y se lo demostraba.

Hina… esa misma mujer que se convirtió en su razón de vivir asi como la única mujer de su vida.

Hina… la mujer que ahora le destruía el corazón.

Hina… ¡la misma mujer que lo engañó!

— ¡Ojalas mueras! –lanzó la botella a la pared, la cual se quebró en miles de pedazos que cayeron al suelo —. ¡Te deseo la muerte… Hyūga Hina!

_Y de esa manera…** marcó su destino a partir de ahora…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por más veces que sonó el claxon el carro contrario venía hacia ella. No había salvación, rápidamente se aseguró el cinturón de seguridad y esperó el momento del impacto, no sabiendo que sería lo que pasaría después.

Escuchó que su celular sonó, y que se trataba de Menma, pero no pudo contestar ya nunca más.

**_No evitando lo que ya había sido escrito con sus decisiones…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Kuso… –no pudo evitar maldecir al escuchar como al otro lado esa voz que le irritaba le decía que dejara su mensaje en el buzón de entrada.

Hina no le contestaba y ya era la cuarta vez que la llamaba. Necesitaba urgentemente llamarla, pero nada.

— Rayos –se quejó otra vez al escuchar ahora que el teléfono de Hina estaba fuera de servicio, y eso solamente le dio mala espina.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi a todos!

Por fin la continuación. Sentía que no la iba a terminar, pero me dije que debía terminarla, ya no podía dejarlos esperar.

Antes que nada les agradezco muchos sus comentarios, en serio. Un comentario es una razón para seguir escribiendo y expresarme.

En fin.

Las cosas han dado un giro drástico. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba?, ni yo me lo esperaba pero al pensar en la idea el fic podría tomar un drama completamente interesante, bueno, por lo menos para mí, no sé ustedes.

¿Tienen idea de lo que pasará?

Si es asi, díganla.

Bueno, y como recompensa contestar a sus comentarios:

**Rocio Hyuga: **gracias por el comentario, y si, bendita sea mi prima por sus ocurrencias. Me da gusto que te guste esta idea, la verdad temía que a algunos de mis lectores no les pudiera gusta esta nueva idea que mi linda prima se encargo de sembrar en mi retorcida mente. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y toparme con otro comentario tuyo.

**Noelialuna: **gracias por el comentario. Al fin la continuación, espero toparme con un comentario tuyo.

**noriko04: **no te hago esperar más y aquí la continuación, gracias por el comentario. Espero que te guste e capítulo.

Estaré esperando sus lindos review.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Vamos, déjenme reviews!

Mitzuki-chan promete ser buena si me dan un review.

**Pd: **He subido dos nuevos short-fics. Es uno MenHina y el otro ShikaTema. Los pueden buscar en mi perfil y darse una vueltecita a ver qué les parece.


	3. The another

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Y llegaste tú**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

The another.

* * *

_Luces iluminaban la oscuridad de los cielos y había muchos ruidos que no alcanzaba a reconocer en el aire. Sentía sus piernas entumidas y el olor a gasolina llegó hasta su nariz._

_¿Qué pasaba?_

_Hinata no paraba de cuestionarse lo ocurrido. Después del impacto con el otro auto no sabía de sí misma._

_Una luz que le encegueció la mirada dio con ella, pero a causa que sus oídos zumbaban no podía escuchar nada, y con el insoportable dolor en la cabeza, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un quejido y que poco a poco todo se llenara de oscuridad._

* * *

Policías entraban y salían del burdel, trayendo consigo el cadáver del quien fue el sobrino de uno de los cabecillas dentro de la mafia. Tayuya se mantenía, raramente, al margen, observando sin hablar; en parte porque Mei había ordenado a todas las chicas no decir pio de nada y por el otro lado, porque no podía creer que Hinata hubiese hecho tal cosa.

No sentía lastima por el desgraciado. Es más ¡se alegraba! Ese bastardo era de lo peor y merecía una buena lección. Sin embargo, no se imaginó que fuese precisamente su ojiperla amiga quien se la diese.

A lo lejos Mei hablaba con quién era el encargado del nuevo caso; Tayuya entre cerró sus ojos ya que sabía que algunos miembros dentro de la policía estaban anexados con la misma Yakuza, y que cualquier cosa que Mei soltara que relevara que fue Hinata la quien asesinó al sobrino, todas estaban en peligros.

Pero sobre todo, Hinata.

Mordió sus labios, sintiéndose de alguna manera inútil en no poder ayudar a Hinata cuando no sabía dónde se encontraba.

« _¿Dónde estás, tonta? _»

* * *

La vida realmente podía resultar irónica. Muy irónica. Justo ayer le deseó la muerte a gritos, llegando incluso a odiarla por todo y a maldecir entre dientes la primera vez que la conoció y que sus aperlados ojos lo atraparon. Y ahora, estaba a su lado, observándole intensamente, en espera de que ella abriera sus ojos y le permitiera ver una vez más el color de aquellos claros ojos.

Naruto apretaba con tal fuerza la mano de Hina que estaba seguro que si ella estuviese consciente soltaría uno que otra queja por el dolor. Daba gracias al cielo que estuviese sana y estable, Sakura le había dicho que solo recibió heridas leves y que le costaría un par de meses mover las piernas con normalidad, sin embargo, con tal de que Hina estuviese viva y a su lado, todo estaba bien.

Estaba incómodo y con un dolor fuertísimo de cabeza a causa de la ingestión de alcohol la noche anterior en un intento de olvidarla. No había dormido mucho y las pocas horas de sueño solo le provocaron dolores musculares por haber dormido en posiciones molestas en esa silla en la que no se ha movido ni por una milésima de segundo.

— Naruto.

Dejó de mirar a su esposa para observar al médico.

— Sakura –la peli rosada se pudo dar cuenta del tono ronco del rubio, por lo cual suspiró un poco preocupada.

— Tienes que ir a descansar un momento, te hará muy mal quedarte aquí todo lo que resta del día, además, tu madre está aquí.

Naruto soltó una risa.

— Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero no me moveré de aquí –nuevamente se giró para verle y tomarla de la mano, otra vez, temiendo que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera de su vista y que él no pudiese hacer absolutamente nada —. No hasta que Hina despierte.

Las palabras de Naruto la hicieron suspirar levemente, pero sonrió. Para ella era increíble ver de esta manera a su amigo Naruto, aquel hombre que en sus días de escuela era un verdadero chico problema que le causaba más de un dolor de cabeza a los profesores.

— Bueno, si no quieres irte, por lo menos ve a la cafetería y compra algo.

En el preciso momento en que Sakura terminó la oración el estómago del rubio sonó, poniendo a Naruto en evidencia que solo lanzó un suspiro al aire, sabiendo que lo que Sakura le decía era lo correcto.

— Bien, tú ganas –Naruto se puso de pie y soltó ligeramente la mano de su esposa.

Sakura sonrió.

— Descuida, ella estará bien por unos minutos sin tu vigilancia. Lo malo ya ha pasado.

Miró a su amiga y después miró a la joven mujer que estaba recostada en la cama, sin abrir sus ojos. Algo dentro de él le dijo que no, que lo malo aun no terminaba, que apenas comenzaban los problemas y que estos serían más difíciles de los que podría imaginarse.

* * *

No hizo caso al rojo y como respuesta más de un auto sonó su claxon, enojados por su atrevimiento de no seguir las reglas de tránsito.

Pero para Menma las reglas de tránsito podrían irse al diablo.

_— ¿Cómo que Hina está en el hospital?_

_Si no fuese por sus reflejos, la taza de café que tenía en su mano habría caído y roto en miles de pedazos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes ante lo que su progenitora le decía al otro lado de la línea, quedando mudo de la impresión._

_— Ayer en la noche Naruto recibió una llamada de parte del hospital, anunciándole que su esposa había sufrido un accidente. De hecho, ahora mismo me encuentro a unos pasos del hospital a verla. _

_El tono de su madre era neutral, casi frío, lo cual le hizo saber a Menma que ya estaba enterada de lo que había pasado entre su cuñada y él mismo. Pero prefirió ignorar el dolor en su pecho y pensar en Hina._

_— Pero ¿Hina está bien?_

_— No sabría contestarte adecuadamente, como te lo he dicho, aun no llego al hospital. Pero cuando sepa algo te lo diré._

_— Yo mismo puedo…_

_— Menma –Kushina lo calló con furia en su voz —. Ambos sabemos que en estos momentos si Naruto ve tu cara recibirás un golpe. Un buen golpe que te mereces, asi que no vengas. Tu presencia sería incómoda para todos. Yo te mantendré informado. Punto. Ni se te ocurra pasarte por aquí, espera por lo menos que tu hermano se calme._

_La llamada terminó y apretó el teléfono con furia. No había pegado el ojo durante toda la noche en espera de poder contactar a Hina de alguna manera, pero todas las llamadas solo lo enviaba el buzón. Y ahora, con la noticia que su madre le daba era una manera muy poco agradable de como comenzar una mañana._

_Por un momento, un fugaz momento, Menma pensó en seguir las indicaciones que su madre le ordeno, sobre todo con el tono de voz que ella casi nunca usaba; llegar sería como firmar una condena de muerte entre las manos de su hermano, Naruto esta vez no sería misericordioso con él. Pero… ¡joder! Que se trataba de Hina. La mujer, única tal vez, que en verdad le importaba después de su madre. No podía quedarse ahí en su departamento, fingiendo que se encontraba de maravilla frente a los socios de su padre en la junta del día de hoy._

_— Tsk –chaqueó la lengua, tomando la chaqueta junto con las llaves de su auto._

_Le valía un comino si Naruto lo mataba o los dos terminaban destruyendo el hospital, él iría a verla. _

_Iría a ver a Hina._

* * *

Siendo tan pequeña, había veces en que no comprendía algunas cosas, tales como ¿Por qué su abuela Kushina se había marchado sin llevarla?

Todo era tan raro para Minako que veía sus dibujos. La noche anterior había sido llevada dormida entre los brazos de su abuela hacia su casa de campo, alejada de la ciudad, y ahora, la dejaba sola con una de sus asistentes.

No era que le cayera mal Matsuri-san ni nada por el estilo, era una mujer divertida, sin embargo, no entendía porque estaba ahí en lugar en casa con su padre y madre.

— Mamá… –susurró suavemente, observando a través de la ventana el celeste cielo.

* * *

— ¿No quedo nada?

— Absolutamente nada, Shino-san.

Ante lo que los demás policías que investigaban a fondo el accidente que en medio de la madrugada había ocurrido, frunció el ceño levemente.

En un incendio por lo menos, pequeños o diminutos restos debería de haber, o bueno, es lo que Shino siempre encontraba. Por esa razón, que llegara al lugar de los hechos y que el policía que tenía aparentemente toda la situación bajo control, le dijera que no había nada y que hasta un médico forense le afirmara lo dicho por el oficial, se le hacía extremadamente extraño.

Ni si quiera una identificación de la segunda víctima del accidente.

— Gracias por su tiempo, comandante –hizo una leve reverencia antes de darse la vuelta, sin embargo, antes de irse completamente, observó algo que llamo demasiado su atención.

Shino levantó del suelo un antifaz bellamente decorado. Idéntico a aquellos que parecían de carnaval.

Un antifaz del mismo estilo que vio colgado del cuello de su mejor amigo después de una despedida de solteros.

Sin ser visto por nadie, lo guardo en una bolsita de plástico especialmente para aquellos casos, ocultándolo bajo la tela y la negrura de su saco de vestir, yendo directamente hacia su auto para comenzar la investigación.

Para muchos el accidente solo era uno más de los que ocurrían durante todo el año. Algo, accidental, pero para Aburame Shino, no lo era.

Por lo menos, no en este caso.

* * *

Pacientemente, observaba como su jefe hacía destrozos en toda su oficina a pesar de su diminuta estatura.

— ¡Mi sobrino! ¡Mi sobrino! –aulló con dolor.

— Gato-san, creí que odiaba a su sobrino.

— ¡Era sangre de mi sangre! ¿Cómo podría odiarle? –gritó y Gaara suspiró suavemente, observando a otro lado.

Era un gran caos dentro de la mansión de uno de los cabecillas de la Yakuza. La noticia acerca de la muerte del sobrino de Gato había llegado a todos oídos de la organización criminal. Algunos celebraban la muerte del inútil sobrino de Gato mientras que otros juraban vengarse del asesino a sangre fría, esto para Gaara, significaba un nuevo trabajo en puerta.

— Sus órdenes, Gato-san.

— Mata a la maldita que me quitó a mi sobrino. ¡Mátala de la peor manera! ¡Mata como nunca antes lo has hecho y tráeme su corazón para que sea yo mismo quien le dé el tiro final! La muerte de Haku no quedara impune.

Hizo una respetuosa reverencia antes de salir por la puerta principal, con sus dos manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con las armas preparadas para la búsqueda.

* * *

Se sentía…

No, no sabría describir su estado. Solo estaba segura que estaba respirando y por ende, que aún seguía viva.

Vaya, la vida le daba una oportunidad más.

Oportunidad que se terminaría cuando la Yakuza le buscara.

Hinata intentó abrir sus ojos, pero al hacerlo sintió como si algo le pegara directamente a su cuerpo, como un guante lleno de vidrios rotos en su exterior, hiriéndola y provocando que soltara quejidos agudos.

Apretó fuertemente sus parpados mientras mordía sus labios en espera que el dolor desapareciera.

Un momento Hinata duró asi, sin hacer movimiento alguno y en espera que el cuerpo dejase de dolerle tanto. Respiro un par de veces, tratando de relajarse, para abrir sus ojos al fin y toparse con la blancura de toda la habitación.

Todo era tan limpio, ordenado y con aquel aroma impenetrable a cloro. Estaba en un hospital, una clínica tal vez, lo dedujo al observar la pantalla plana y los sillones de piel a un costado, sin duda un lugar lujoso para una prostituta barata como ella que ahora era buscada por los miembros de la mafia.

Que suerte tenía.

Hinata hizo el intento de sentarse en la cama, asi tal vez podría escapar antes de que diesen con ella, pero unas manos posarse delicadamente en sus hombros la hicieron levantar la mirada sorprendida para observar un par de ojos azules.

—…

— Sigues lastimada aun, es mejor que te recuestes si no quieres que las leves heridas que tienes se abran.

La hizo acomodarse en la cama y alzó una ceja, extrañado de la expectante y sorprendida mirada de Hina puesta sobre él.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te duele una parte de tu cuerpo…?

—…

— ¿Hina?

Extrañada por ser llamada de esa manera y de la confianza que aquel hombre de cabellera negra tenía, la hizo abrir su boca.

— ¿H-Hina…? Y-Yo no…

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Menma?!

No pudo terminar su frase cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente dando paso a otro joven hombre de aspecto idéntico al primero, el cual se giró en una pose algo relajada ante el tono demandante del rubio que le miraba con verdadero odio en sus ojos azules.

— Lo mismo que tú.

— No tienes ningún derecho a mostrar tu cara. ¡No después de lo que hiciste!

— Créeme que sé que lo que hice está vez supera todo lo que he hecho y entenderé que ahora quieras matarme. No me voy a oponer.

— Me alegra que digas eso porque yo tampoco me detendré hasta que dejes de respirar.

Hinata veía a ambos, con sus ojos sorprendida de verse envuelta en una pelea de la cual ella no tenía nada que ver.

¿Por qué los dos hombres le llamaban Hina? ¡Su nombre era Hinata, no Hina!

— ¡Los dos no peleará! No aquí por lo menos.

Afortunadamente llegó Kushina antes de que la batalla entre los gemelos Uzumaki comenzara, mirándoles duramente a ambos.

— Hina acaba de despertar y pienso que después de lo que ha vivido una pelea sea lo menos que quiere ver ahora –la mujer miró con sus ojos purpuras a su hijo menor —, Menma, te dije que no te asomaras por aquí. No cuando sabes lo que puedes provocar.

— Lo siento, madre, pero no podía quedarme en casa y esperar a que me dijeras acerca de Hina.

Un mal sabor de boca se asomó en su paladar, pero no le importó cuando su esposa por fin estaba despierta.

— ¿Hina? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naruto llegó hasta la joven ojiperla, sentándose en la silla ante la mirada atenta de Menma que les veía.

— Yo… –Hinata no sabía que contestar. No sabía nada.

Solo sabía que aquellas personas la estaban confundiendo con alguien más.

— Gomen, pero yo no soy Hina –contesto, segura que lo más correcto era decir la verdad y hacerles ver que estaban equivocados de persona.

Naruto junto a Menma fruncieron el ceño levemente.

— Hina, ¿de qué hablas? Claro que eres tú.

— No, yo no soy Hina. Me llamo Hinata. H-i-n-a-t-a.

Naruto miró a su hermano, que igual de extrañado que el primero, veía confundido a la ojiluna.

— Seguramente se encuentra aturdida por el accidente.

— N-No estoy aturdida –corrigió, soltándose de la mano de Naruto y mirando a todas las personas presentes —. No soy la persona que ustedes creen. No soy Hina. ¡Soy Hinata!

— Querida –Kushina caminó hacia la mujer que miraba a todos atemorizada —, tienes que descansar. Haz sufrido un terrible episodio y lo mejor es que te recuestes un poco…

— ¡¿N-No lo entienden?! Yo no soy Hina. No soy la persona que ustedes creen. Soy Hinata.

Quiso pararse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, junto al hombre rubio que le tomó por los hombros y la acercó a su rostro, mirándole profundamente y deteniendo todos sus intentos de huir.

— Busca a Sakura –susurró Menma a su pelirroja madre, la cual le miró por un segundo para después asentir y salir por la puerta en busca de la joven Haruno.

— S-Suélteme, por favor, entienda, yo no soy la persona que cree. Soy Hinata y necesito escapar cuanto antes, o sino ellos me buscarán y…

— Nadie te buscara –susurró suavemente Naruto, no dejando de ver a su esposa a los ojos.

— Es que…

— Nadie te hará daño si estoy cerca. Lo prometo.

Hinata quedó tiesa ante aquellas palabras. ¿Protección? Alguien le brindaba protección.

Por fin sería protegida de todo mal.

Pero…

El costo era...

**Vivir una vida que no le pertenecía.**

Ser **otra** en lugar de ella.

De un momento a otro toda la habitación se llenó de enfermeras y enfermeros, junto con dos doctores que de inmediato fueron con ella, revisándole, pero ella no despegaba la mirada del rubio.

Y cuando Hinata intentó aclarar que ella no era Hana, sintió un sueño tan profundo que la sumió nuevamente en la oscuridad, preparándola para el nuevo destino que le esperaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**H**ola.

Siglos de no actualizar este fic.

Ya extrañaba este drama.

Primero quise comenzar con mi fic ShikaTema **Volver a amarte **pero resultó que me pase a este fic. Hmm, ni yo misma me entiendo.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

Me fascina leerlos. En serio.

Ahora voy a contestar a sus reviews.

**Rocio Hyuga: **gracias por el comentario. Y pues, si, Rocio-chan una lamentablemente tenia que morir... aunque, hay sorpresas que se verán en esta historia. Me da gusto que te haya gustado y por la conti. Espero que te guste.

**Noelialuna: **un lo siento por haberme tardado, pero lo bueno es que por fin la inspiracion se apiado de mi y por fin puedo escribir mis fics. Espero que te guste la conti y de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rizeto Uzumaki: **si... creo que deberia darte un golpe. No, claro que no, es broma, mas bien a la quien le deberian de dar un golpe es a mi por tardar tanto en actualizar, jajaja. Me da gusto que la mayoria de mis historias te gusten. En serio, es un gran honor. Y respecto a la historia, asi es, acertaste, una de las ojilunas ha muerto. Sin embargo, como lo digo y lo seguire diciendo, hay muchas sorpresitas en esta historia. Espero que te guste la conti.

**Davaru: **gracias por tu comentario, jaja y pues espero que todas tus dudas sean aclaradas con este capitulo.

Nos leemos en otras de mis historias y que me dejen un comentario.

Y saben, más reviews = escritores felices y actualizaciones seguidas.

Besos!


End file.
